スカート(guanho)
by hexxarmy
Summary: gara gara Seonho maksa Guanlin pake rok guanho/ lai guanlin x yoo Seonho / bxb / produce 101 /
1. chapter 1

Guanlin dan Seonho mereka sudah bersahabat dari mereka masih duduk di taman kanak kanak. Rumah mereka cuma berjarak lima langkah.

Dimana ada Lin lin disitu ada Hoho mereka selalu bersama sama bagaikan upin ipin berambut lebat dan kekinian ala boyben koreyah.

Tapi hari ini guanlin mati matian sembunyi dari Seonho. Itu karena Seonho memaksanya mengenakan rok. Helooooowwww guanlin yang ganteng ganteng sweg ini masa pake rok.

Guanlin sedari tadi sembunyi di bawah meja guru mulutnya ga berhenti komat kamit. Di kelas tempatnya sembunyi emang lagi sepi penghuninya pada sibuk buat persiapan festival sekolah yang emang di adain setiap tahunnya.

"LIN LINNNN~"

Guanlin menutup mulut dan hidungnya begitu mendengar suara Seonho. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahi lebarnya.

Tuk tuk tuk

Suara langkah kaki semakin terdengar jelas － mendekat.

Guanlin menutup matanya rapat rapat dia terus berdoa dalam hati supaya Seonho tidak menemukannya.

"DOOOOORRRRRRR !!! Hoho cariin ternyata disini'' Seonho langsung menarik paksa Guanlin.

Tapi guanlin langsung berontak.

"Ayo lin keluar'' Seonho terus memaksa Guanlin keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Akhirnya Guanlin menyerah daripada tangannya putus akibat ditarik tarik Seonho.

"Ini pake '' Seonho menyodorkan rok pendek warna hitam.

"Gue kan bilang ga mau ya ga mau ho!''

"Ihhhh linlin ko gitu sih sama Hoho'' Seonho manyun manyunin bibirnya sok imut tapi ya emang imut sih Guanlin aja kadang hampir mau khilaf. Hampir mau doang loh gaes. Soalnya Guanlin yakin kalau dia masih normal apa lagi Seonho itukan sahabatnya dari kecil jadi lah masa sih mau khilafin Hoho.

Walaupun sebenarnya Guanlin binggung sama perasaannya. Kadang dia suka salah tingkah kalau menatap wajah manis sahabatnya itu.

"Ga mau hooooo, masa gue yang macho ini pake rok sih ''

Seonho mengelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali

"Ya Ampun Linlin Linlin cowo macho itu ga takut pake rok ''

"Engga takut ho, tapi geli''

"Geli apaan orang engga ngelitik kok ''

"Ck bukan gitu－ duhhhh '' Guanlin mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Gini masa tim basket ikut nampilin dance cover pake rok pula kan geli lah ''

"Justru karna kita tim basket kita harus nunjukin kalau kita lelaki sejati walau pake rok kita masih jantan, LinLin juga ga sadarkan kalau Hoho dari tadi pake rok?''

Guanlin langsung mengalihkan padangannya kebawah dan ternyata bener Seonho ternyata udah pake rok pink, berarti Seonho muter muter nyariin Guanlin pake rok pink pendek gitu. Dasar.

"Malu lu sama bulu kaki''

"Tapi paha hoho kan mulus '' Seonho menyibak rok pendeknya ke atas memamerkan paha mulusnya.

*glek*

Guanlin nelen ludahnya sendiri nglihat pemandangan itu.

"Loh ko gue － engga engga '' Guanlin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Lu kenapa sih lin? Ayan yah ? Geleng geleng sendiri ''

"Udah lu pake celana sana '' printah Guanlin sambil mengalikan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Ya engga bisa lah kita kan belum latihan, linlin yang pake rok dulu terus latihan ''

"Ogahhh!''

"Ih Lin ko gitu'' Seonho mencolek colek pipi Guanlin.

tapi langsung ditangkis Guanlin

"Apaan sih ho ''

"Ayo cepet pake ''

"Ga! "

"Ih KZL Hoho pakein juga nih'' Seonho lansung membuka sabuk Guanlin.

"Apaan sih ho '' Guanlin menyingkirkan tangan Seonho supaya menjauh.

Tapi Seonho semakin bernafsu membuka ikat pinggang Guanlin.

Guanlin terus berontak sampai akhirnya tubuh Seonho hilang keseimbangan akibat dorongan Guanlin.

Seonho hendak terjatuh kebelakang tapi dengan sigap guanlin menarik pinggang.

Mereka terdiam sebentar biar kaya di sinetron sinetron.

Mereka sedang menikmati keadaan yang sedang terjadi.

Guanlin terpaku menatap wajah manis Seonho. Perpaduan sempurna－

Matanya yang bening yang indah membuat Guanlin seperti jatuh kedalamnya.

Hidung mancung dengan lubang hidung yang－ enggg abaikan saja lubang hidungnya.

Pipi yang merah muda membuat Seonho semakin imut

Dan tentunya bibir merah yang terlihat sangat manis membuat Guanlin ingin merasakan manisnya bibir itu.

Guanlin mendekatkan wajahnya dia ingin lebih jelas lagi melihat wajah cantik itu dan merasakan bibirnya.

Seonho hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya berkali kali. Dia tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan saat wajah tampan Guanlin perlahan mendekat.

Pipinya semakin memanas. Seonho melihat Guanlin menutup matanya saat hidung mereka bersentuhan. Lalu memiringkan kepalanya.

Nafas hangat Guanlin semakin terasa.

Seonho hanya bisa menutup matanya rapat rapat menerima apapun yang terjadi nanti.

Cupp

Bibir Guanlin sudah menempel diatas bibir Seonho.

Seonho hanya bisa merasakan bibir tebal lembut milik Guanlin yang mulai melumat bibirnya.

Rasanya aneh. Dan basah

Apa lagi lidah Guanlin yang mencoba masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Seonho membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidah Guanlin masuk lalu mengajak lidah Seonho ikut bermain.

Seonho mulai mengikuti permainan Guanlin. Ini pertama kali baginya tapi jujur saja dia sangat menikmati permainan Guanlin. Seonho malah menekan tengkuk Guanlin untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Ciuman panas yang lumayan panas Akhirnya Seonho menepuk nepuk pundak Guanlin. Dia butuh Bernafas .

Guanlin melepas ciumannya hingga benang saliva akibat bergulatan lidah mereka tadi terputus.

Nafas Guanlin segal segal begitu pula Seonho.

Guanlin menatap wajah manis yang memerah itu lalu mengangkat tangannya mencoba mengusap bibir merah itu.

"Woyyy!! Kapan latihannya nihh?!''

Guanlin dan Seonho tersentak kaget lalu dengan kompak mereka mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara.

"Oh kak woojin, iya ini lagi nyuruh Guanlin pake rok, nih lin pake '' Seonho melempar rok itu Guanlin lansung menangkapnya. Pandangannya tak lepas dari Seonho yang berjalan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Lu kenapa bro '' woojin menyadarkan Guanlin.

" Eng engg ga apa apa '' Guanlin glagapan.

"Udah cepet pake, kalau malu, pake roknya kaya gue aja '' Guanlin menatap penampilan seniornya yang deki－ ehhh eksotis itu.

Dia memakai rok tapi masih utuh memakai celana.

Guanlin menuruti perkataan seniornya. Ia langsung memakai rok tentunya tanpa melepas celana. tanpa protes di kepalanya sekarang masih sibuk memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya saat berhadapan dengan Seonho setelah apa yang terjadi tadi ...


	2. pizza

Udah 3 hari ini Guanlin sama Seonho diem dieman, Guanlin tau mungkin gara gara kejadian hari itu hubungan mereka jadi canggung gini.

Guanlin binggung musti gimana biar hubungan mereka kembali seperti semula.

Dan hari ini Guanlin bertekat buat memperbaikin hubungan mereka, entah bagaimana caranya. Kan ga baik 3 hari lebih diem dieman terus.

"Ho pulang bareng yuk'' ajak Guanlin ke Hoho yang sibuk masuk-masukin bukunya kedalam tas.

"Enggg － maaf lin gue udah pesen ojeg, udah yah ojegnya udah nungguin '' Seonho ngendong tasnya lalu langsung pergi ninggalin Guanlin gitu aja.

_GUANHO_

Seonho langsung ngerebahin tubuhnya diatas kasur begitu masuk kamarnya tanpa mengganti pakaiannya terlebih dahulu.

Seonho memeluk bantal kesayanganya, dada Seonho terasa sesak setelah meninggalkan Guanlin begitu saja. Sebenernya Seonho juga pengin pulang bareng Guanlin tapi nglihat Guanlin aja jantung Seonho mau meledak.

Seonho menatap langit langit kamarnya, dia mengusap bibir bawahnya dengan jemari tangannya. Bahkan dia masih bisa merasakan saat bibir Guanlin melumat bibirnya. Pipi Seonho memerah mengingat hal itu.

"Engga engga ga boleh Linlin itu temen Hoho, sahabat Hoho dia cowok inget itu, '' batin Seonho mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

Seonho menepuk nepuk pipinya sendiri mencoba menyadarkannya.

"Hoho Mamih berangkat arisan dulu yah－ loh Hoho kenapa? Ko mukanya merah gitu sih'' Minhyun menghampiri anaknya meletakan punggung tangannya di dahi Seonho mengecek suhu tubuhnya.

"Hoho engga apa apa ko mih'' Seonho tersenyum mencoba meyakinkan ibunya kalau dia tidak apa apa.

"Beneran ?''

Seonho mengangguk mantap. Membuat Minhyun tersenyum lega.

"Kalau gitu Mamih berangkat dulu yah sayang. Kamu ganti baju dulu gih,''

Seonho mengangguk mengerti.

Minhyun tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap pipi Seonho lembut lalu mengecup dahi anaknya sebelum pergi.

_GUANHO_

"Eh Lin lin, kenapa linlin? Mau ketemu Hoho?''Tanya Minhyun ke Guanlin yang ternyata sudah berada di depan rumahnya.

"Engg iya tante, Hohonya ada ? Mau ngasih ini. '' Guanlin menenteng dua kotak pizza kesukaan Seonho dia berharap dengan ini dia bisa baikan dengan Seonho.

"Ada ko, dia lagi dikamar masuk aja. Tante mau pergi dulu.''

"Iya tante, hati hati''

Guanlin melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah Seonho. Ia menyiapkan mentalnya untuk bertemu sahabatnya yang sudah berhasil membuat perasaannya kacau.

"Ho~ maaf!'' Guanlin langsung membalikan tubuhnya saat ia tak sengaja melihat Seonho yang sedang ganti baju.

Padahal mereka sama sama lelaki kenapa harus malu begini.

"Kenapa lin.?''

Guanlin membalikan badannya lagi canggung dia menatap sosok manis yang sudah memakai kaos warna kuning cerah.

"Engg gue bawain ini buat lu''Guanlin nyodorin 2 kotak pizza.

Mata Seonho langsung berbinar lihat pizza kesukaannya.

Sepertinya rencana Guanlin berhasil.

Seonho perlahap 1 persatu potongan pizza itu dengan lahap.

Guanlin cuma bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

Dan kalau dipikir pikir dari pizza juga persahabatan mereka dimulai.

"Luw gwah mahkan'' Seonho ngomong sambil ngunyah pizza.

"Telen dulu baru makan '' Guanlin terkekeh geli sambil mengusap sudut bibir Seonho yang kotor.

"Nih makan Aaaaa'' Seonho menyodor sepotong pizza di depan mulut Guanlin.

"Aaammm '' Guanlin menerima suapan pizza dari Hoho dengan perasaan lega. Mungkin lebih baik begini dan seterusnya begini menjadi sahabat. Walau dia harus menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Iya.. Lebih baik begini －

Mungkin

_end / tbc?_

makasih yang udah pada Review, follow sama favorite cerita absurd ini hehehhehehe

oh iya ini ceritanya Seonho sama Guanlin di minhyunbin family jadi Minhyunnya tuh cewe ya gaes


End file.
